Arthur Randall
Lord Arthur Randall (アーサー ランドール Aasā Randōru), typically called simply Lord Randall, is the police commissioner of the Scotland Yard and is frequently partnered with the officer Fred Aberline. Appearance As commissioner for the Scotland Yard, Randall presents himself very professionally. He is clean cut, with neat dark grey hair, mustache and sideburns, brown eyes and small, square glasses. He is nearly always wearing a suit. Personality Also in accordance with his job, he very much frowns upon the work that Ciel Phantomhive does for Queen Victoria, viewing it as unfortunate and despicably opposite of the Scotland Yard's work. He is disgusted by Ciel's very presence, and gets upset when he feels that Ciel has done work and gotten credit for something the Scotland Yard could have figured out. Despite this, he still holds Queen Victoria in high regard, taking her word as truth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 31 In the anime, he is notably crueler, commenting that he would like to torture Ciel if Queen Victoria would allow him to, but does not because of this. Nonetheless, he is not above ordering the torture of Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 19 Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Arc Lord Randall is at Ciel's manor along with some other nobles. The noise caused by the Phantomhive servants grabs their attention and he notes that they are quite boisterous. They play pool as they converse about a 'rat' that must be destroyed and Ciel promises that he'll exterminate it soon since he received ingredients from Clause. He'll eradicate it and break a few of its bones, in return for a compensation. Lord Randall calls him a vulture in which Ciel replies that he's a bloodhound that can't even catch one rat so he cannot insult Ciel's family crest. Randall then reluctantly answers that Ciel will receive his compensation this evening. Ciel tells Randall that afterwards, a carriage will come pick him up. Randall, angered, says that greed will destroy Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 9-13 Curry Contest Arc Lord Randall is shown crumpling up the note, disgruntled by the fact that its the twentieth case of the same incident where Anglo-Indians are assaulted, stripped, and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani Coffee House in Portman Square. He yells at Scotland Yard officer, Fred Aberline, for not apprehending the culprit as of now and complains that the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was also stolen from them by the 'brat'. Ciel Phantomhive, followed by his butler, then approaches them, sarcastically apologetic for being such a brat. Fred demands how he has gotten in here and Randall stops him and asks Ciel why he's here. Ciel answers that he has come to clean up the mess caused by the old pathetic hunting dog, that is Randall.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 3-5 Ciel grabs the information of the Anglo-Indian assaults to review the case and inquires what the tongue in the note means. Randall furiously answers that the criminal is mocking Britain and the Queen. He demeans them as an idiot who only targets those who return from India so he or she can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian. Ciel muses that he has to deal with the smugglers in East End, something that the city Yards are clueless with. They return the documents, with Sebastian stating he had already memorized them, and they take their leave.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 7-8 Fred questions who Ciel is, and Randall explains that this country has a secret executive agency which is directly controlled by the Queen and is strictly confidential. The Phantomhive family is called the "Queen's Watch Dogs" or the "Evil Noblemen", whom has served for generations. Randall says that their task is difficult and explains that every country has a surface, ostensible world with an underworld as well, and Great Britain is no exception. The Phantomhive is a dark agency that conceals all of the royal family's wrongdoings and eliminates every thread linking to the royal family's involvement, no matter how dirty the method. The dark street of East End is where people involved with the multinational underworld gather in the underworld. Hence, the Phantomhive family has the power to control and manage everything in the underworld of Britain and maintain the division between the underworld and surface world. Fred says that in other words, it's the opposite of the police and they use evil powers to fulfill the Queen's wishes. Randall then describes Ciel not as a kid but as a 'demon'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 9-11 After the completion of the case, Randall and Fred visit Ciel's manor. They all sit down and Randall says that it was never his intention to enter this 'eerie doghouse' and hands Ciel an envelope which he opens. It turns out the reason for their visit is to give Ciel bribe money from Queen Victoria because of his work as her watchdog.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 29-31 Anime's Synopsis AFAIC that's the best awnesr so far! AFAIC that's the best awnesr so far! Quotes *(To Aberline, about the Jack the Ripper case) "Our country, the Great Britain, has a long and deep history. The more we have, the more entanglements there are that are part of the underground society that we must not touch upon. This case was judged to have been resolved through the laws of that underground society. If you want to find out, keep looking. However once you do, you'll regret it. It would have been better to have never known..."'' *"We let Jack the Ripper slip through our fingers, and that bloody brat snatched away our glory..."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 4 *(Referring to the Phantomhive manor) "I do not wish to stay in this creepy doghouse forever."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 29 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Scotland Yard